


Golden Pleasure

by Belladhonna



Series: Nasty, Embarrassing, Devious [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Embarrassed Peter Parker, Embarrassment, M/M, Orgasm, Shame, Watersports
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: De entre los claros retos a los que Tony se auto sentenciaba, no creyó que darle un orgasmo a Peter fuese tan escabroso.Llevaban 7 meses saliendo y dos intentos fallidos, al tercero, Tony aprende algunas cosas sobre Peter, y Peter aprende que de verdad tiene que enseñarse a mantener el control de su cuerpo.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Nasty, Embarrassing, Devious [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863568
Kudos: 10





	Golden Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Todos y cada uno de los trabajos de esta serie incluyen situaciones sexuales vergonzosas, por lo que, si no estas cómodo con ello, favor de hacer caso omiso.

* * *

De entre los claros retos a los que Tony se auto sentenciaba, no creyó que darle un orgasmo a Peter fuese tan escabroso.

Llevaban siete meses saliendo y dos intentos. El número uno no pasó de los preliminares, Peter era un manojo de nervios inestables, temblaba como una hoja, Peter Jr. no respondía etc., etc., lo entendía, la primera vez es algo abrumador, y el chico no era tan osado, pero había tenido esperanza en los siguientes encuentros.

Creyó que jamás lograrían nada cuando, en el segundo intento, y después de media hora preparándolo Peter todavía reprochaba por el dolor. Aquella fue un poco más exitosa, solo un poco, sus miradas fueron más coincidentes y la intromisión un tanto más afable, Peter chilló un poco pero logró moverse, no obstante, la parte mala comenzó instantes después, específicamente luego de haberse corrido.

Puso ahínco y experiencia, se valió de manos y lengua, no obstante, tras acontecer 15.6 minutos, Peter le dijo que eso sencillamente no estaba funcionando. Aunque lo dijo con un arrebató de gracia, no se acordó cuánto tiempo exactamente se sintió mal consigo mismo.

Si ya ni siquiera era bueno para complacer a su pareja ¿En que lo era entonces?

Entonces, Peter y Tony lo intentaron por tercera vez, tuvieron una charla previa y un liberador llanto de inseguridades, quiso saber lo que a Peter le gustaba, pero entre ser Spiderman y la escuela poco tiempo tenía para tocarse, conocerse.

Sin embargo, está Peter respondió más asertivo a las caricias de sus pulpejos ansiosos y el labio que asperjaba la medida entre cabeza y clavícula, hizo su parte, enredó sus falanges en el suave capullo de sus pezones envenenándolo de 101 sensaciones.

La necesidad ardía y era una cadencia de latidos ensordecedora, se reproducía silenciosamente en una habitación permeada de besos y un cariño que Tony solo había sentido dos veces en su vida.

Pasó largos minutos preparando a Peter, asegurándose de dejar su agujero dilatado, la necesidad cosquilleaba en el inicio relativo de sus uñas y lo hacían sentir como un cable estirado a su máxima capacidad, rígido, tenso, por lo que se felicitó mentalmente por su paciencia y buena disposición.

Se alineó en dirección a Peter tan pronto como le indicó que estaba listo, respirando accidentadamente y redirigiendo su concentración hacía la sonrisa divertida que estiró, antes de inclinarse, besarlo y empujar suavemente.

Saturó sus sentidos con la punta cristalina de su lengua y las huella que estacionaba en lugares que él consideraba adecuados, no le importaba mucho ahora dar un paso en falso o no, Peter había jurado decirle cuando se tornará demasiado o insuficiente, lo cual agradecía en secreto.

Dentro de todo, el chico parecía disfrutarlo, sus facciones estaban endurecidas y no desprendían el desenfreno que parejas anteriores usaban para congratularlo por su buena labor, pero se movía al compás de el iliaco y por breves intervalos de tiempo cerraba los ojos.

— Oh — suspiró Peter en un momento que no recordaba, el tiempo era algo relativo y difuso a la hora de tener sexo, pero sabía reconocer un sonido indiscutiblemente aprobatorio, así que buscó el ángulo y golpeó en las coordenadas que parecían funcionar con el niño.

— O-oh mi... Tony...

Interactivo y más animado, Tony estrelló sus caderas entusiasmadamente, pero a Peter no le gustaba duro sino rápido, logró comprender, incrementó la velocidad, las manos del chico volaron a enterrarse en el hueso del omóplato, con la fuerza sobrehumana que lo caracterizaba y Tony lo dejó estar tanto tiempo como pudo soportar el dolor antes de apartarle gentilmente las manos y aumentar más libertino el ritmo de sus penetraciones.

— Oh, oh Dios, Tony, ¡Tony no pares! U-uhh nhg

Su cariz se hizo un lío de gestos erráticos y por un momento Tony se miró así mismo en retrospectiva, la gracia pueril y la sensación sobrecogedora y extraña que absorbe y se ramifica en manos, las que Peter usaba al sostenerse de la almohada, y piernas irreflexivas, las que se presionaban con fuerza en el perímetro de su cadera.

— ¡Tony! Tony, Tony ahhh...

A lo mejor no era ésta la forma que Tony había tenido en mente al hacerle el amor, pero si Peter se la estaba pasando bien era más (mucho más) que suficiente.

En algún momento el chico comenzó a gritar, ninguno de los dos lo recordaba a decir verdad, Tony estaba muy sumergido en la estridente sensación de estrechez y Peter expirando un aroma a placer tambaleándose a través de los inicios de un orgasmo inminente.

Quizá fuera que hace años Peter no experimentaba uno, pero había tenido la certeza de que cuando volviera a suceder lo sabría, esas cosas solo pasan y lo sabes, sin embargo, justo ahora le costaba enlazar pensamiento y se sentía demasiado fuera de si para entender lo que se estaba abarrotando en su estómago, se sentía usado por todas partes, la sinapsis era un milagro sacro e infortunadamente el no era religioso.

Tony hizo su trabajo con diligencia, gimiendo mientras más se cernía el esponjoso averno de carne en torno a su polla, le dio unas sacudidas torpes al pequeño pene de Peter y él clímax estalló como una avalancha de sensaciones en ese pequeño cuerpo del chico.

Su cara convulsionó muerta de placer derramándose sobre su estómago.

— ¡Oh Dios Tony!

Siendo sinceros Peter nunca había experimentado algo parecido, y Tony nunca había visto a alguien experimentar algo parecido.

"El orgasmo es como un potente cosquilleo, no intentes detenerlo"

No lo hizo, Peter gritó e hizo todo el escándalo que quiso, se lo tomó enserio, lo hizo...

Quizá demasiado. Pensó Tony cuando algo, algo más comenzó a salpicar lentamente sobre su estómago.

Era algo demasiado caliente y descontrolado como para ser semen, algo muy frondoso para ser espeso y muy cristalino para ser albino.

La humedad lo alcanzó y se regó por la cama mientras los espasmos del chico se reproducían. Largas tiras de orina se desplegaron por la mitad de sus cuerpos, y cuando el muchacho abrió los ojos solo para ver qué sucedía, la mortificación se hizo una careta pesada y adusta que adorno los costados y mejillas de su rostro.

Peter se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, envolviendo un puño de sábanas alrededor de su miembro antes de poner contenerlo.

Un desastre ambarino se filtro en las suaves sábanas y cuando hicieron contacto visual, Tony estaba demasiado estupefacto para responder y Peter demasiado avergonzado para hablar.

Lo siguiente que vio Tony, fue la figura de Peter huyendo en dirección al baño entendiendo que se había orinado encima de su novio.


End file.
